The Date
by Great King of Evil
Summary: After Madara’s defeat, Uzumaki Hikari has to recover from the emotional scars. In doing so, she releases her long-time friend Kyuubi, and the two go out on a date. Lemon but NOT PWP , One-shot, Fem/female!naruto/naru x male!Kyuubi/kyubi/kyuu/kyu
1. Chapter 1

**In the aftermath of the Madara's rampage across the Elemental Nations, Uzumaki Hikari is feeling emotionally down. Taking a vacation from Konoha, she heads out on an adventure across the continent. In so doing, she releases the Kyuubi from his cage, whereafter the two then head out on a date. LEMON Warning (but NOT a PWP fic), one-shot, a female Naruto and male Kyuubi fanfic.**

**Hikari = femNaruto**

**-Break-**

Uchiha Madara knew that his body was immortal, never-aging, and that his eyes would never go blind. However, he also knew that he was only immortal in that same sense of non-aging, and that he could still be killed if his body was injured beyond a point that he could regenerate and heal from. It was his ability to become intangent in relation to the physical realm that had saved him several times through his century-long life. Now, however, robbed of his ability to phase in and out, he knew that his doom was near. A Hyuuga member had managed to hit several of his tenketsu a few days ago. While it had barely affected him, he had forced expelled out enough chakra to unplug the tenketsu that some of it was dispersed from his body. An Aburame had then used his kikai bugs to drain the excess chakra out of the air, which was then used to calibrate a special field of seals that restricted his ability to use chakra while within it, which he had then been forced into. Foolish, to have let some of his chakra get out into the environment like that without getting rid of it, and now he was paying the ultimate price.

**"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"** came the wild cry of Madara's greatest and final opponent, a cry that struck fear into his heart as much as the voice was powered and overlaid with the great emperor of bijuu, finally taking his revenge on Madara for controlling him twice in his lifetime. With his shadow held down by a Nara who was already near-exhaustion but unwilling to let go, Madara could not move. As his body was sliced in half by the red-haired, green-eyed devil's wind attack, he could only lament his long-lived disastrous life.

**-Scene Break-**

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her hands together as she looked over her desk at her adoptive granddaughter. "Vacation, you say?" This was a bit of a surprise, but something she should have expected.

Hikari nodded. "Yes." She imitated her baa-chan's sigh, before explaining to the woman who was now approaching her sixties. "I still wanna be Hokage, but I...I need some downtime, just like you did, baa-chan. I've seen too much, done too much these last few years. I can understand why you needed to get away from Konoha for as long as you did now."

For once, Tsunade didn't reprimand Hikari for calling her baa-chan. She understood exactly what Hikari had gone through. Uchiha Madara had proved to be an even greater terror than before, devastating the Elemental Nations. All eight of the main shinobi villages and the countries they were a part of had agreed to a decade-long truce: that was how bad the menace had been. Konoha had taken the brunt of Madara's rage, as he had come to get his revenge on being banished nearly a century ago. Even Iwagakure, Konoha's long-sworn enemy, had agreed to break from hostilities for a while. Onoki's death had hit them hard, and the new Yondaime Tsuchikage was having a difficult time filling the leadership vacuum.

Out of a standing force of two thousand ninjas in Konoha herself, nearly half that number had died. The younger generations in particularly were afflicted terrible. Of what had once been known as the Konoha Twelve, only four remained. Uchiha Sasuke had been killed as he turned out to be nothing more than yet another pawn of Madara's, as opposed to a partner. Haruno Sakura had died fighting Sasuke in return. Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba, recently engaged, had both fought until they fell of exhaustion against Madara's hordes of monsters that he had summoned from an ethereal plane. Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Rock Lee and Higurashi Tenten all fell at various other times throughout the war, in battles that should have never occurred, but for the meanderings of a madman.

Shino Aburame had survived the war, but parts of his body had been burned, reducing the amount of kikai bugs he could carry. He would still be able to be a capable shinobi, but he would have to diversify his skill set in lieu of his loss of carrying capacity. It was he who had captured a trace of Uchiha Madara's chakra, using his kikai bugs, with the sealing field that had trapped Madara being keyed in to the madman's chakra signature. His father had also survived, so Shino was still only a clan heir, but he would soon become the clan head, if Shibi was to be believed whenever Tsunade conversed with the elder Aburame.

Shikamaru Nara had been in the final battle against Madara. He had held the crazed Uchiha ancestor's shadow down for as long as he could, against Madara's struggles. Having had small chakra pools in the first place, Shikamaru had gone over his limits, almost completely but not quite burning out his ability to mold and manipulate chakra. He was only as strong as he was before he graduated the Academy. Additionally, he suffered from phantom pains as he had still been holding onto Madara when the latter received a Rasenshuriken to his body. Once he got out of the hospital, Tsunade planned to put him as an instructor, then later assign him to an office job. Neji Hyuuga was the only male of the Konoha Twelve to escape relatively unscathed. With Hinata's death, he had finally made it back into the main branch, and became the head of the Hyuuga Clan, as Hanabi had chosen to pursue love outside of the clan, which automatically disqualified her from becoming the clan head.

And then there was Uzumaki Hikari, Tsunade mused. Although it had been some time since she had been revealed to be the Yondaime Hokage's daughter, she refused to take his last name of Namikaze, justifying it under the fact that she had been Uzumaki her whole life, and that would never change. The Uzumaki name fit anyways: Hikari took after her mother so well that the nostalgia of a bratty and temperamental kunoichi of a past hurt, both in personality and in looks, with long, flowing red hair and emerald green eyes. Bless her heart, but Tsunade knew Hikari was only physically fine, and was hurting on the inside. She was a person who wore her heart on her sleeve, and to lose so many friends in such a needless war, Hikari would need many years to heal emotionally.

Which was why Tsunade was willing to sign off on the forms for Hikari to become a wandering-nin, to be recalled only when her village needed her. With the truce in place, that wouldn't be needed for a while. Still, there were a couple of loose ends she needed to tie up. "Well, gaki, is there anyone else you are travelling with? I need to know if you have a boyfriend ninja whose forms I also need to sign off to go on vacation with you." A small blush from Hikari told her she had hit the nail on the head, even if she had meant it in jest. "Oh, Kami. So, who is the lucky man that has captured your heart?"

"Baa-chan!" Hikari protested in embarrassment, her face turning beet-red. Barely restraining tears at her embarrassment, she was thankful Tsunade didn't press her in her mirth. Calming down a bit, she said, "He's not a shinobi, so there's no need to worry about it."

"Oh?" Tsunade responded, while idly signing Hikari's waiver forms. "Well then, I won't ask, but do bring him back once you're done your journey."

Hikari nodded her head, accepting the forms that Tsunade had just signed. "Don't worry, I don't plan to be gone for more than three years. You're due up for retirement again."

Tsunade refrained from retaliating against Hikari's subtle remark about her age. Instead, she just stood up, and ruffled Hikari's hair, against the red-headed girl's protests. "Don't worry gaki, I can hold down the fort while you're gone. Have you planned where you're going?"

Hikari shook her head. "All I know is that I plan on heading to Otafuku Gai first," she said. "After that, I'll go wherever the winds take me, maybe Suna, maybe Iwa, who knows?"

**-Scene Break-**

At last the day came for Hikari to finally leave Konohagakure no Sato, dressed in a red and white shirt and black slacks. The redhead didn't want to make a big fuss about her heading out, so she left the gates at five in the morning, leaving behind only letters for her close friends and miniature seals that would allow them to summon a messenger toad to deliver their own letters back to Hikari via her toad contract. The only two who saw her off were Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo, members of the former **Nijū Shōtai **(Squad of Twenty)**, **now jonins both, but still early-morning gatekeepers.

After running away from Konoha through the canopies for a while, Hikari deemed her distance from any potential observers to be sufficient enough. She whispered a single word before she disappeared in a flash of red light.

**"Hiraishin."**

**-Scene Break-**

Hikari had to quickly expel chakra around her body as soon as she finished teleporting so that her body wouldn't fall over. In short bursts of under one hundred metres on a field, using the Hiraishin was easy to get used to after a while. However, any longer than that, and a certain amount of momentum came with the user as he or she defied space-time physics and teleported an enormous distance.

It also consumed a large amount of chakra to have moved as far as she did, and she took to resting against the base of a tree as she looked at the area where she had left a Hiraishin tag in the past. Only a few kilometres out from Otafuku Gai, she was still surrounded by forest, but was in a small clearing right next to a small stream. If she walked west, the stream would feed into a river that would go past Otafuku Gai, acting as an effective guide.

However, Otafuku Gai wasn't on the top of her mind now. No, she had something different to do.

It took her a few hours, however: she needed to replenish the chakra she had lost earlier from teleporting, and she wanted to be in top form when she did this. She also needed her and all her clones to be mentally prepared.

Once she felt ready, she put her hands together in a cross-shape she had long gotten used to, and gave a soft whisper of **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** (Shadow Clone Jutsu) Four identical clones of Hikari appeared. Nodding at all four of them, she said, "You know what to do."

Having come into the world with the same situational awareness as their creator, the clones nodded, waiting for Hikari to lie down on the ground on her back, and pull up the bottom of her shirt, exposing her stomach. Closing her eyes, she let her hearing take over the bulk of her senses, listening to the quiet chirping of birds, the steady rush of the water, the frolicking animals. It was quite peaceful, something that she enjoyed, having been denied it for the years of Madara's war against the Elemental Nations.

After a short while, her clones finally got to her skin with the ink that they were using to draw a large seal. Hikari had to keep her body still, repressing the urge to giggle at the tickling sensation of the brushes. At last, it was done. Three of her clones disappeared quickly.

"Don't worry, oyabun!" said the fourth clone. "I'll just look at the seal one last time to make sure it's alright." With her hypersensitive hearing, Hikari heard the clone step back, before disappearing. Reviewing the clone's memory of the seal in her mind, Hikari was able to confirm the seal was good.

Channelling her chakra, she could feel the seal around her and on her body, overlaid on top of the **Shiki Fuin** (Dead Demon Consuming Seal), begin to activate. The first purpose of the new seal was to keep all the chakra she was currently manipulating from leaking outside of the sealing field. It would not do if someone managed to sense all the chakra she was outputting from elsewhere and come to observe what was going on.

The second purpose of the new seal...well...

**=Scene Break-**

Kaen was taken by surprise as his study area suddenly began to shake, and texts began to fall out of well-carved bookshelves. This was a _mindscape_ after all, there couldn't be some sort of earthquake in here, could there be?

If it wasn't an earthquake, then it could only mean...

**_She finished it?_** He thought to himself, before suddenly clapping his hands together with glee. **_She actually finished it!_**

"Kaen?" He heard a murmur from the doorway to his study. Looking up from the study desk that he had been sitting at, he saw his jailer, Uzumaki Hikari, her face pale and clammy as sweat dripped down her skin. "You...ready?"

He nodded in return, standing up and striding across the room. "Of course I am, Kari-chan. Don't you worry a bit, you can rest now, I'll take care of everything from here." Red eyes met green, and she was confident she was doing the right thing, as all she saw in his red eyes was compassion.

He had made it to her just in time, as even her mental avatar had begun to suffer in lieu of the changes the new seal was beginning to wrought on her body. Hikari's head began to loll forward, feeling sleepiness. "Mmkay..." was all that she managed to mumble back, before even in her mindscape she had fallen unconscious from exhaustion.

That left Kaen as the only one awake of the two. With the **Shiki Fuin** beginning to weaken in its hold over his power and yokai, he began to push at its limits, and was satisfied with the new freedom that he was being afforded. Quickly, he gently pushed out with some of his own chakra. Since the divisor between jailor and prisoner was beginning to fall, he could technically possess Hikari if he so wanted, as two souls and two different chakra sources in the same body.

He wouldn't actually do that: however, he would stabilise the mindscape so it wouldn't crumble. He was soon to be leaving Hikari's body, and he had to do it slowly and carefully. Nature abhorred a vacuum, and if he withdrew his chakra and soul all at once, the shock would kill Hikari, something he didn't wish to accomplish.

Rubbing his hands together at the prospect of freedom, he began to work away at unravelling the **Shiki Fuin**, bit by bit. The seal could have been likened to a spider web of sort. Once made of a silk substance that would catch him in its trap if he tried to escape, it had softened, allowing him to corrode and eat away at it with his yokai. Bit by careful bit, the **Shiki Fuin** began to crumble. Bit by careful bit, Kaen let out a small amount of his yokai back into the real world, letting it shape the physical form that would house his soul. Pausing at frequent intervals to make sure Hikari wasn't being drastically affected, he was pleased to find their plan was working. And this time, there was no Yondaime who had left a part of his soul behind in the seal to stop him, that man's failsafe having lost all its energy in the last time he was sealed away.

At last, only a small amount of his yokai and only his soul remained. With a final gaze at what had been his prison, and later his residence for nineteen years, he leapt 'out'.

Minutes later, he groaned, putting his hands up in front of eyes that were being irritated by light for the first time. Growling, he brute forced his way past that problem, his pupils constricting considerably. Sitting up, he felt his newly-formed body, and checked to make sure the white robes with red trim that he liked to don in Hikari's mindscape had formed out of his yokai as well, and was pleased to see they had. With long red flowing hair, red eyes, robes and a tall height, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was back out in the physical world after nineteen long years. Looking around, he took survey of his surroundings, before spotting Hikari, laying down on the ground, the ritual she had just gone through having exhausted her body. Baring his teeth, he set forth to grab her. She would need rest, and while he enjoyed the forest, he knew that this was hardly the best place for her to get it. It was a good thing she had brought money along.

**-Scene Break-**

Groaning, Hikari sat up from wherever it was she had been sleeping in, and immediately regretted it, as her body protested. She didn't dare open her eyes either, in anticipation of the fact that it might be daytime outside.

"Oh, so you're finally up?" A soft voice came, appreciative of the fact that Hikari was still in bed. "Don't worry Hikari-chan, I covered the windows up with the curtains."

Thanking the Kamis, Hikari slowly opened her eyes, nearly yelping as she saw red eyes that peered into her own green irises. Kaen seemed to realise that he was perhaps a bit too close for comfort, and backed up into the seat he had put at her bedside. Hikari quickly took a look around, noting that she was in some sort of inn room if the tv and the second bed were an indication.

"So...it worked?" Hikari asked quietly. Kaen merely nodded, and Hikari repeated herself, this time with more enthusiasm and positioning it as a statement. "So...it worked!" _Too loud_, she thought to herself, unconsciously.

Kaen merely watched her, mirth present in his eyes. Once her head cleared up and she removed her ears, Kaen spoke up again in that soft tone. "Yes, it did. It took quite a toll out of you, as well. You have been out for eighty-eight hours, a little under four days." Looking at the covered window again, he continued. "It is only about four A.M. now, but it is still bright out."

"Oh, I hate summer sometimes," Hikari groaned, before making to move her upper body in a more controller manner than before. Cracking her knuckles, she began to stretch her torso, slightly aware that Kaen had at least kept her modesty in mind and outfitted her with a night gown. She knew she hadn't brought any such thing along, so most likely he had formed it out of his own chakra. Trying to find something to talk about again, she knew what the next topic she had in mind was. "Now that you're out of the seal, what can I expect to happen to me? Well," she added, "Besides you occasionally yelling at me to release the seal?"

Kaen winced a bit at that jab. It was true, he had been somewhat megalomaniacal – well, evil – for most of Hikari's living life, constantly plotting ways to leave his prison. However, after she had fought that one man who thought himself a god, the **Shiki Fuin** had cracked considerably, and Hikari had nearly released him then. Her father had stopped him by redoing the **Shiki Fuin**, but in the process most of the insanity associated with his chakra had begun to bleed away, leaving him (well, mostly) sane again for the first time in a century. It had been after she had finished fighting the Rinnegan wielder that he had talked to her again, this time in a more pleasant manner. It had taken many years for her to trust him, but he had done his best to earn it. If not for his cooperation, she most likely would have fallen in battle against Madara, and Konoha destroyed shortly thereafter.

Jabs notwithstanding, he felt it a fair question to ask. "Well, since you no longer have me, an unlimited power generator in you," (Oh yes how he still loved to boast) "Obviously you will run out of chakra quicker, and your overall stamina will decrease. However, your body has adjusted to be able to have high amounts of energy on its own over the year, so it shouldn't be a substantial drop-off. If you run extremely low on chakra, however, I'm not around for a seal to shave some energy off to temporarily rejuvenate you anymore. Your lovely whiskers..." He trailed off, and brushed her cheeks. The hypersensitivity and the feel of his fingers along her skin told Hikari that she still had them. "You still have your lovely whiskers. Even if I am not around anymore, they still mark you as a former host of a kitsune spirit. Besides your whiskers, well," Here, he puffed his chest up, and pointed at himself, dressed in his resplendent robes "You get me!"

"Ah, baka," Hikari said, wiggling her toes as she tried to work the feeling back into her numb lower body. "That aside, you owe me something, Kaen-kun."

"I do?" Kaen asked. Quickly, he scrunched his eyebrows, trying to think. What did he owe her?

He was quickly broken out of his thinking as Hikari grabbed his shirt and robes and pulled him towards her. "You know, a date!" She said to him.

That took him off-guard. She had just woken up, and she had wanted a date from him? Him, the man who had attacked her village and was responsible for the death of her parents?

Kaen frowned at that internal line of thought. He knew she had long since gotten over that whole incident, accepting the Kyuubi attack of nineteen years ago having happened, a 'no use crying over spilled milk' situation. The two of them had gotten close in the last three years, of course, with Hikari releasing part of the mental boundaries on the **Shiki Fuin**, letting him wander around in human form, but still...he felt like jumping for joy. She must have liked him if she was willing to go so far for him, first releasing him from the seal and now asking for a date.

Now that he thought about it, it seemed there _was_ a reason why she had stopped near Otafuku Gai before releasing the seal. Smiling at how devious his little vixen was, he nodded. "Of course, a date. Don't worry Kari-chan, I'll give you the best date of your life." Idly, he squashed the small guilt that said he was the reason she never really had had _any_ date before this.

**-Scene Break-**

As the clock struck seven, Otafuku Gai began to wake up. Divided into an unsavoury half and a more reputable half, the town was well known as a tourist resort, with twenty-four hour activities.

One of Otafuku's main avenues that crossed through both halves of the town, known as Fun Fun Avenue, was the home to several restaurants. One such diner had opened up only an hour earlier, seeing a slow trickle of customers coming in. Its owner, a retired merchant who had pursued a different career after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, was busy hustling his waitresses and cooks in preparation for the breakfast rush.

Hearing the toll of the bell that indicated someone had walked through the front door, he went to greet the young couple that had just come in. Placing them in their early twenties, he had to admit that he was quite envious of their youth. The male had long flowing red hair and an odd set of red eyes while the female, the shorter of the two, also possessed long red hair, but was green-eyed in contrast to her taller companion. They seemed to fit together, hand in hand, as they walked in.

"Welcome, welcome you two," the owner said, having shoved aside his jealously and instead deciding to be happy that young ones had found love after Madara's rampage. "Let me show you to your seats." He continued. Being keenly receptive to their moods, he showed them to a small, private booth in a corner, before handing them both a menu. "I'll send one of my waitresses over in a bit, for now, what would you like to drink?"

The two spoke in uncanny unison, "Milk, please," before looking at each other, slight blushes forming. The owner put on a smile at their actions, before excusing himself.

The waitress who came to serve the two later would have stories to share with her fellow waitresses and the owner, of a couple that seemed to be rather skittish and embarrassed to even hold hands, but that it was madly obvious the two were meant to be together. "Cute, in a childish sort of way," she described them.

**-Scene Break-**

"Ah, that was so good," Hikari said, stretching her arms out again. Years of ramen and then later military rations had given her an appreciation for some of the finer things in life, even if it was a breakfast meal with sausage, bacon, waffles, sunny-side eggs, toast, milk and coffee.

Kaen had to admit the meal was excellent as well, but what he appreciated more was the sight of Hikari as she stretched. Her shirt came up with her arms, exposing a small bit of skin on her now seal-less belly. Meanwhile, the whisker marks that had stayed behind with her gave her expression a rather cattily look, making her even more cute.

The two continued to walk past some more stalls, taking in the sights and procession of people. Otafuku Gai, outside of a few holidays, basically was a year-long carnival on the reputable side of the town, and so there were stalls and games set up everywhere, along with a few mechanical rides. As the couple continued to walk along the main Fun Fun Avenue towards the outer edge of the town, Kaen stopped Hikari, who was confused at the sudden stop. Turning her around, he pointed at one stall in particular. "Who's up for some cotton candy?" He asked in a slightly naughty tone.

Hikari's eyes just brightened up as her mouth began to drool at the sweet, gooey sugariness of cotton candy melting in her mouth. Turning around, she focused puppy eyes on him. Kaen just sighed once he realised the monster that he had just created from such a supposedly insignificant action. Even if it was her money, he was the one paying for it...somehow.

**-Scene Break-**

All in all, Hikari had to admit that the date was going by very well. She knew that she had fallen hard for Kaen, but actually going out on a date with him like this...it was worlds better than just simply conversing with him while in her mindscape at night. _Like a fairy tale_, she mused. That was what her life was like. Born on October 10th, with her father sacrificing his life to seal a monster with her, only for her to grow up, fall in love with that same monster, for the monster to begin redeeming himself, and finally hitting the conclusion with a happy ending. Well, the happy ending had yet to be seen. Madara had been defeated alright, but she had felt something missing still. Today, that empty feeling in her had begun to vanish.

Licking off the last of the stray cotton candy that had made its way onto her hand and stuck, Hikari looked over at Kaen, and saw that he was returning her look with amusement at her use of her tongue. Blushing a bit in embarrassment, she looked past him. If this were an anime or a comic, a lightbulb would have popped up in her head at that moment. "Kaen-kun," she voiced in a sultry tone, suddenly causing the Kyuubi to sputter as she leaned in close in a seductive manner, "Won't you win that doll for me?"

Feeling flushed, Kaen looked around at where Hikari was pointing, and then burst out laughing. He knew Hikari was the one for him. There, in a shooting range stall, was a large fox doll, almost half Hikari's height. Turning around to face Hikari again, he nodded. "Of course I will, Hikari-chan," He responded with a nearly even amount of lust, this time causing Hikari to become flustered.

"So you're trying to win the fox plushie for your girl, huh?" The stall operator asked as Kaen approached, having seen the exchange. Pointing at the shooting gallery, which had seven small milk bottles on top of various boards in the background scenery, he continued, "That'll be 300 Ryo for a game. You'll need to hit at least six of the targets and knock them over for the doll." After Kaen pitched over the money, the operator handed him a small air-gun. "Good luck, pal."

Kaen smirked. "I don't need luck, but thanks anyways." There was, after all, a good reason that he was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The shop owner yelped loudly once he saw all seven bottles fall over in quick succession. He had barely even seen Kaen move the scope in between shots. Sighing, he went to grab the fox doll and hand it over to the lucky girl.

**-Scene Break-**

Hikari restrained a yawn. She had been pushing a body that had been bedridden for four days, but she couldn't help it. The day had been so perfect so far, with Kaen being the perfect gentleman, the perfect, dare she think it, boyfriend? She let out a little giggle, causing Kaen to fix her with a stare for a few seconds at the sudden outburst, before looking away again.

Of course, had she thought ahead a bit and perhaps brought a sealing scroll of sorts, she wouldn't have had to be carrying around the fox doll part of the day, until after giving up on her stubbornness she had asked Kaen to carry it the rest of the day. The sun was setting, and it would soon be dark out. However, Hikari wasn't ready to end the day yet. Looking off in the distance, she saw the last thing she wanted, even if it was on the opposite end of Otafuku Gai.

"Kaen-kun," she said, poking him in the shoulder, getting a reaction from him. "Let's go there," she pointed.

Kaen-kun took a look around, and saw where she was pointing. Donning a smile again at how devious Hikari was being, he nodded. "Of course, Kari-chan." Anything for his little vixen, his angel.

**-Scene Break-**

"You know, Kaen-kun," Hikari began speaking, "Thank you. It's been a wonderful day, all thanks to you. Better than I had hoped for myself, even."

"I enjoyed myself too, Hikari-chan," Kaen stated. "Though this...might be a bit of a downer of an ending for you. Sorry about that."

"No, no," Hikari said, shaking her head. The two had gone to the Ferris Wheel, leaving the fox plushie in their room finally, and gotten together on a seat. However, the wheel had run into mechanical issues while they were on the ride. "With you, it's been a pleasant date, even with this happening to us."

It might have been a shoddy conclusion to the date, Hikari mused, but for where the couple had been situated when the engine for the ride had broken down. At the top of the Ferris Wheel, she could see most of Otafuku Gai from her seat, as well as watch the sunset. It was rather enthralling to her, watching the hue of reds and yellows and oranges.

Looking over at her ex-prisoner, however, the yearning that she had felt all day finally began to max out. Without even realising it, she had nuzzled into Kaen's neck, eliciting a startled reaction from the kitsune. After a moment's wariness, Kaen returned the close contact in favour, wrapping his arms around her slender frame.

"I love you, Kaen." Hikari declared, looking up at Kaen. She had decided: even if he was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed demon fox, who had destroyed part of Konoha and blazed destruction in his path, he was still Kaen, the sweet and affectionate man she had gotten to know over the last few years, and the one who had given her such a nice time today.

Kaen had already decided earlier that he would anything he could to please Hikari, but hearing her declare her love, he felt his heart swell. Years as a bijuu had tempered him with the cold, harsh realities of the world, but he had finally found an inner peace of sorts, right with this girl, Uzumaki Hikari. "I love you too, Hikari. I'll always protect you and be there for you."

Red eyes met green again. There wasn't any hesitation as their lips met, the last sliver of the sun disappearing on the horizon marking the birth of a new facet of their relationship. It was a picture-perfect scene. Neither of them felt that they could, or that they wanted to go back.

**-Scene Break-**

**-OK THIS IS WHERE THE M-RATED PART OF THE FIC COMES IN. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY LEMONS OF A HEAVILY GRAPHIC NATURE-**

**-Note that this does contain a bit of story plot development, near the end-**

It was an hour later when they made it back to their room, the sky having turned pitch dark outside. The two had been lucky to see some fireworks while the Ferris Wheel was still under maintenance, but they finally had to head back to their room.

Which lead to a bit of a hard situation for Kaen. They had officially become a couple, but did that mean...?

"Kaen, come to bed with me, please," Hikari said, indicating the bed that she had woken up earlier in the day. Well, there was that situation solved.

Relieving himself of his robes down to his undergarments, Kaen turned around to face Hikari again, only to go 'Urk!' as he saw her loosening the laces that kept her red panties tied up tight, her bra already off. Hearing his strangled gasp, Hikari turned her face around, showing beet-red cheeks. Not trusting herself, she walked backwards to Kaen, and held out a hand to his face. With nerves of steel, she turned the rest of her body around, showing her breasts bare for Kaen to see, before pressing herself against his body. The kitsune was uncomfortably unaware of how squishy her breasts were up against his chest.

"In the Academy, they warned us kunoichi time and again that there was a possibility that we could be caught out in the field, and raped, or that we might have to go undercover and have sexual intercourse. I lucked out and never had that problem, even with ten S-Class criminals trying to capture me," Hikari said, slowly building up her courage. "After all, I was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. There was no point in trying to send me in on seduction missions. But even still...There was a sort of romance, an ideal among all of us girls that we were saving ourselves for someone who we truly loved. Most of the other girls tried to throw themselves at...him time and time again." She didn't need to say who _him_ was, but she couldn't anyways. Even not, it was still hard to say his name.

"I never subscribed to that ideal, but I was fortunate enough to escape _unscathed_." She couldn't help the bitterness in that tone. Of course she kept her virginity, but she would hardly call having received an arm through her lung unscathed. "But I love you, even if you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune. These last three years, talking with you a lot of nights, helped keep my morale up during the dog days of Madara's madness. You were there, you kept me going, and it was with your help that we finally killed Madara." Leaning in close again, she whispered into his ear with an honest tone, "I want you to be my first, and my only."

That elicited a shaky nod from Kaen. He was of course totally accepting of this, but still, it was completely out of left field! "As you wish, Hikari-chan."

"Good," Hikari said, and Kaen could practically feel the smirk on her face. As she leaned away from him, he could see it, big and wide. "Sit down!" She said forcefully.

Kaen complied without any protest, already beginning to feel heat in his loins in response to her barked command. Hikari moved seductively towards him, but still with a blush, and put a finger on each side of his undergarments. Pulling them down and throwing them off to the side, she was greeted with his erect penis. "I don't really know too much about this outside of sex ed. class," Hikari admitted, "But I hope this pleases you," she said, putting her hand around his length, before flicking her tongue out on his glans.

"Oh...god...Hikari..." Kaen mustered in slow tones. The whole day had practically lead up to this, and he was in the throes of his love and passion for Hikari. Her slightest touch had sent jolts down his spine, and now she was already working magic on him. She was only an amateur, yes, but the chemistry between them more than made up for that. He let out another groan as she stopped flicking her tongue, and began licking from his base up.

"Only for you, Kaen-kun," Hikari said in between experimental licks, her eyes becoming glazed over with lust, "Only for you." Feeling his cock twitch in her hand, she opened her lips up wide, and closed them down on the tip of his penis. Slowly, she began to engorge more and more of his member into her mouth, before a small amount of foreign fluid began to make its presence known on her tongue. _Pre-ejactulate_, she thought to herself.

Kaen was practically gripping the sheets. He had had many girls before this, it having been over a half a millennium since the Juubi was split into nine separate entities, but it had been over a century since the last catch. None of them he had truly loved. He could see now how humans had become the dominant race on the planet, if this was what love could inspire in pleasure alone.

Hikari, meanwhile, was beginning to bob up and down on her lover's shaft. Feeling it begin to twitch again, she continued her ministrations at a quicker pace, and was rewarded as a gush of liquid filled her mouth. She had to stop from choking on it, and instead gave it a taste. It was rather salty and stringy, but something she could get used to, she thought as she licked away the remaining semen that was continuing to leak out of Kaen's penis.

She felt her mouth being removed, and looked up at the now-standing Kaen. "Your turn, Hikari-hime," he said with a goofy grin plastered over his face. The new suffix caused her to blush again as the full force of what she had just done begun to hit her. While in her faint state of mind, she felt Kaen pick her up from her position on the floor, and lay her on the bed.

"Pfft," Kaen said, looking at the panties that she had yet to remove. "Sorry, hime," He growled, "But I'll just have to conjure you up a new set later." With unrestrained passion, he tore them off. As they hit another wall, he moved down onto the bed with her, his face at her neck. "You have such a beautiful body, you know that?"

"Ah, Kaen-kuuuuuuuun" Hikari had been about to say something, only for her words to be dragged out as Kaen gave a lick down her neck, his right hand fondling her left breast. Right out the gate, she was feeling pure ecstasy, and wasn't sure how it could get any better. She was proven wrong as Kaen moved to knead both of her breasts, her areolas and nipples beginning to stiffen. A soft pinch here and there served to mix a light amount of pain in with the pleasure, pain that she barely noticed as the adrenaline started to kick in.

"Yeeeeees, vixen-hime?", Kaen asked, finally deciding on his pet name for her. He couldn't continue his sentence, as he required his tongue some more once he moved down to her left breast. Idly, he saw out of the side of his eye Hikari grabbing onto a pillow and holding it tight. His next lick was slow, as he prolonged the contact between his tongue and her nipple. Taking a sniff, he was surprised as his vixen was already getting heated up, and releasing pheromones as well.

Deciding that her left breast had gone ignored long enough, Kaen moved to put his mouth around as much skin as possible. Hikari had grown out quite fine, he thought to himself. Not as much as the big-breasted Godaime Hokage had or the former Hyuuga heiress, but she was still plump around the chest, which suited him just fine. He loved her regardless, but something that threw his lust crazy was just an added bonus.

After some more of his ministrations, Kaen looked up at Hikari's face, and saw she was dazed with pleasured, but also carried a hint of tension and fatigue. Deciding not to delay with his own coup de grace, he moved down her body, to where her abdominal region was. Tracing what was usually known as the stomach, he was amazed. To think that he had been locked up in here for so long. Hearing a light giggle, he looked up again at Hikari's face as she had broken out of her daze.

"Kaen-kun, pleeeease!" She whined, "Stop tickling me and get on with it already!"

"As you wish, my hime," Kaen said with a grin, and moved south down to her nether regions. Taking a whiff of her mound of red hair, he was almost driven berserk himself, barely restraining his lust. Using his finger, he traced a circle around her outer labia, deciding to tease her some more. Feeling the bedsheets around him move as Hikari found something else to grab a grip on, he moved inwards, circling around the outer labia a few times, and then the inner labia. Satisfied with the wild moans Hikari was emitting, he plunged a finger inside her folds, and had to pull out quickly as her vagina squeezed tight. Slowly, he enticed her pussy to open up again, putting in two fingers, then three. Slowly drawing them in and out until he was satisfied Hikari's muscles wouldn't clench her folds shut again, he took out his fingers, and moved his head in.

Hikari gasped as she felt moisture on her wet lower lips, and then gasped again as something wet came into contact with her inner walls. Even the air being drawn in and out of her love canal carried a cool draft. As Kaen's tongue began to lick slowly around her mons, she felt her inhibitions loosen again. She wanted to savor the growing warm feeling Kaen incited in her stomach forever, but her will began to lose out. "Oh, Kaaaaen, I-I'm coooomiiiing!!!" She drawled out as the anticipation of her climax came near, before her world burst into a cacophony of colors before her eyes.

Having noticed that Hikari had swallowed all of his pre-cum and cum before, Kaen decided to return the favor for her feminine juices, and opened his mouth wide as her liquids gushed out in a hot, steamy mess. It was a bit of a sweet, tangy taste, quite unlike anything he had tasted before. He had to admit that he liked it, just like he liked everything else about his lover.

Done returning the blowjob she had earlier given him with his own act of cunnilingus, Kaen climbed up to the top of the bed, and rolled over into his pillow, before looking over at Hikari. "You want...to do the final part?"

Hikari bit her lip, clearly hesitant over something. "Uh...are you, um...fertile?"

So that was her problem. Kaen let out a small laugh. "Hikari, do you know what exactly makes us bijuu different from humans?" Seeing her confused look on her cute face, he continued, "We are pure chakra entities. We did not originally have human bodies, and the only reason we can form physical bodies is because of a law of energy humans lost long ago where mass can be converted to energy and vice versa." Grasping her cheek, he licked her whisker marks, causing her to shudder at the touch. "That is how we are immortal, unless we are sealed for too long. Chakra is energy, it cannot disappear, it can only be converted, so having our chakra converted is the only way we could be killed. Have you ever wondered why you could never control my chakra very well, even when I was cooperative? It is because human bodies cannot consciously control that much chakra. The more you tried to wield, the more your conscious mind shut down, letting the subconscious take over."

He stroked her whiskers, giving those foxy marks as much attention as he could. "You had a lot of repressed emotion built up as a child, so when you lost control, of course you displayed a great amount of rage and anger." He sighed as the words brought back memories for him. "Even we 'bijuu' do not always have total control. We managed to stay in control most of the time, but eventually most of us lost it and went on rampages. Even now, I gave up a lot of my chakra to you over the years, and it will take time to replenish that. But again, we are chakra entities, we can hold control over far greater amounts than you can, and we _are_ chakra. As a result, I can decide whether or not I am fertile or sterile. I can shoot complete blanks if you want me to."

Hikari nodded her head furiously at the explanation he had just given her, making a personal note to herself to ask Kaen later on about this whole difference between chakra entities and mortal beings with physical bodies. "As much as I love you, I don't think I'm ready to be a mother quite yet."

Kaen gave a light 'hmmm.' "You are still mortal, but if you want, I can turn you just like me, though the process would take a lot of my energy, and you would still have less chakra on hand than even Shukaku does at first. It would take many centuries to become anywhere nearly as powerful as I in sheer force. You could still give birth as a chakra entity, but it would be to another sentient chakra entity, not a mortal human being."

Hikari nodded again, snuggling in closer, basking in the heat and glow Kaen gave off. "I would love to have your children, Kaen-kun, just not now. However, I would love to have you."

The fox-spirit hesitated a bit. "Are you, um...do you still have your hymen?"

Understanding the question, Hikari shook her head. "Oh, Kami no. Training tore it apart a long time ago." That had been a rather embarrassing day, and the less she remembered of it, the better off she would be.

"Good, good then," Kaen nodded, pleased at that fact. "I don't have to worry too much about hurting you then."

Thus ended their spoken pieces, as Kaen got up on his knees, moving over so he was in front of Hikari again. Spreading Hikari's legs wide, he picked her delicate torso up, lining their bodies again. "Ready?", he asked Hikari. Getting a nod from the girl who had shut her eyes tight, he slowly thrust his shaft into her lubricated folds. With each thrust in and out, he began to dig deeper and deeper, and Hikari began to move her hips in tandem with him.

Kaen was determined to be a gentleman to the end. He didn't want to cheat using his status as a chakra entity, and so his penis would go limp once he ejaculated again. However, he didn't want to leave Hikari hungering for a second orgasm without giving it to her, so he would hold his own back until he was assured she would get it. He began to quicken his pace, the friction between their two bodies causing muscles to contract and expand in fast sequence, creating loud smack noises as skin came in contact with skin.

"Oh...oh..." was all Hikari could say, as she began to taste copper from the lip that her teeth had gotten snagged on, having bitten down hard in anticipation. She barely paid it mind, however, as she began to feel that same warm feeling in her abdominal region again. Suddenly, her muscles began to clench again, and she could feel her world flicker before her eyes again as she orgasmed for the second time in the night in a single intense, never-ending moment. The sensation of another fluid filling her vaginal canal up came a second later as Kaen came in her own body.

The passion of the hour quickly wore out at that, but neither made a move to remove his or herself from the other, and together the two stayed joined at the hip. Rolling over onto their sides, Hikari snuggled up into Kaen's chest, before looking up at him. "That...wow...that was amazing..."

"Glad you liked it," Kaen said, taking another playful nip at her neck.

"I...I love you, Kaen," Hikari stuttered out. She had already said it to him or thought it to herself several times throughout the day, but this...this activity had bonded them together so much more in the last hour. The feeling of his penis inside of her...it was hard to describe, having a foreign object inside of her, but she felt...full, content even with life.

"I know..." Kaen said, nuzzling her neck. "I love you too." Not getting any response, he looked down at her, only to see that Hikari had fallen asleep almost instantly. _Ha, guess she was tired today after all_. Not willing to remove himself from inside her, he looked at the switch that kept the lights on in the room. Floating a bit of chakra over to the switch, he managed to shut it off, finally darkening the room. A few minutes later, he too fell asleep.

**-LEMON END-**

**-Scene Break-**

With a slight fit, Kaen held back a sneeze that just about came out. Opening his eyes, he was disappointed to see that it was still dark out. It was still a few hours before daybreak.

A weight on his body caused him to look down, as he saw a red-haired mass curled up on top of him, a head resting on his chest. Slowly, memories began to filter their way back into his consciousness, of their date, and then the sex that both he and Hikari had just had. He refrained from giggling at the latter part though, no matter how much he was still giddy over it. It had been good, though. He definitely wouldn't mind doing it again, and having gotten over that potential roadblock in their relationship, it was likely to occur again.

Silently, he stroked Hikari's lustrous hair, getting it out of the way so that he wouldn't nearly sneeze over it again, and observed her calm heart-shaped face as her chest rose and fell at a rhythmic pace. He was surprised at how peaceful she was, sleeping here right next to him. After Madara's defeat, Hikari, who had repressed all of her negative emotions up until then, had cried while sleeping every night at all the friends she had lost in the war. That she no longer was crying meant she was finally beginning to heal from the anguish. Because of him? He knew that he had become important to her, but he didn't realize that he was _that_ important.

Continuing to stroke her hair, he felt touched. It had been some time since he had last held romantic interest, and that had been but a brief fling. He had been with Hikari for nineteen years, through her darkest and brightest moments. He knew her inside out, and he loved her. But for once, having had several flings in the past, he finally felt that he could settle down for the rest of his possibly infinite life with someone.

_Yeah_, he thought to himself, _I guess I am what the mortals would say madly in love with her_. Like a fox and his vixen. That was what they were, lovers forever. They knew it, but he knew it would take time for others to be convinced. The Godaime Hokage for one would be hard to convince once she found out that 'the fox' was out and in love with his former jailer, and many of the people of Konoha still held a grudge against Hikari, even after all that she had done.

Then there were those silly human customs as well to consider, such as that of being wed. Well, he supposed he could go along with an actual wedding, if only because there was a certain formality to the proceedings. He had no last name, so if they were to marry, he supposed he would become Uzumaki Kaen, taking Hikari's last name.

But, that was a worry for tomorrow. Watching his former host peacefully take in another breath, he swore once again to always protect and be there for her.

**-Break-**

**I hope you enjoyed that. I haven't written a fanfic in like eight or nine years (I was the first person to write a Beyblade fic...yeah...ok, that really is not something worth bragging over I guess) but I decided to try my hand at something again. I'm a huge Naruto fan, so I've been reading a lot of Naruto fanfics lately. I took a lot of inspiration from The Phenonmenon and Mikie-From-Ireland with their several (dozen) NarutoxfemKyuubi oneshots, but Seitora's Flame and Vortex also made me decide to go the other way with the genders (and I in fact borrowed Seitora's name for Kyuubi from his fic, so props to him!). As for the beginning of the story, you shouldn't really read too much into the whole Madara conflict, other than that it has wreaked a lot of damage to the Elemental Nations continent, and has caused Hikari some emotional trauma. I dunno though, it was a bit easier for me to write things from the Kyuubi's perspective as opposed to Hikari's perspective throughout the whole story, so I'll see what I can do with regards to that if I ever do something again.**

**Who knows, I might do a couple of one-shots again in the future. Certainly, the interactions between Hikari and Kaen turned out to be a little bit cuter than I expected it to be. I didn't expect the lemon to get quite as long as it did (almost one third of the overall length), but hey if that pulls in readers who read the first part of the fic then I guess that's good. For those who might be curious as to why Kaen changes between calling Hikari "Hikari-chan" and "Kari-chan" from time to time, "Kari-chan" is merely a shortened affectionate nickname for him.**

**That said, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It's a lot more encouraging for me to actually possibly do something in the future if I get some good reviews (and by good, I don't necessarily mean "omg so awesome" but preferably ones that offer criticism where needed, and what they liked specifically about the story). Not getting very many reviews would also be a bit of a downer after putting a lot of work into this.**

After taking a bit of review advice, I decided to add on a bit to some of the date scenes from earlier. That said, again, please review! It's seriously depressing that I've only gotten one review so far for a decently large-sized oneshot, particularly when I've already had over 500 hits on the story.

That said, if I do write something else up again, what should I do? Should I do a sort of semi-sequel to this, with Hikari and Kaen continuing on their three-year vacation away from Konoha, or should I write a different alternate reality with the same pairing, but different events and circumstances (much as my inspirations mentioned from last chapter of Mikie-From-Ireland and The Phenonmenon do)?

I would like for some feedback, people, so even though I'm sounding like a broken record here, please leave a review behind before exiting the window or tab!

~Great King of Evil


	2. Author's Note

Well, I've decided to add onto this with a series of separate one-shots. Not sure how long it'll take me, but I have planned out four separate one-shots. The next story should be 'The Tour', though I don't know how long it will be before I can get around to writing it and uploading it (one or two weeks, most probably, though it may take a bit longer if anything unexpected pops up for me in real life). I'll leave a second author's note when that time comes around for any who have a story alert set up.

In the meantime you can leave a review on this story! (or write your own femNaru/Kyuubi story...I'm addicted to them!)

~Great King of Evil


End file.
